Whoring Around Hogwarts
by finmilligaan
Summary: Hey I'm a student from Sydney who loves writing literotica. This is my first story so go easy on me! If you're criticizing keep it constructive, I'm always happy to improve my writing. To improve my English I've turned off Spell and Grammar check on word, so there may be some errors. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.


Hey I'm a student from Sydney who loves writing literotica. This is my first story so go easy on me! If you're criticizing keep it constructive, I'm always happy to improve my writing. To improve my English I've turned off Spell and Grammar check on word, so there may be some errors. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.

Hermione Granger sat regally on her favourite armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her usually bushy brown hair flowed over her naked bosom, covering her erect nipples. Three fellow Gryffindor's stood before her, all gaping open mouthed at her gorgeous body. She traced a finger sensuously down a chest that had not quite reached adulthood. At 16 Hermione was well developed for her age. In the summer hips had blossomed, as well as set of firm, perky tits. Her round ass was hidden beneath her tight, wet pussy. Her finger carved a path past her belly button, coming closer and closer to her swelling cunt. She knew that the three younger boys before her were almost at breaking point. The oldest, a 5th year was panting, staring shamelessly at her slit. An irregular bulge in his robes told her that he was as turned on as she was. The two fourth year boys were rather shyer. They stole covert glances, occasionally sharing an awkward, incredulous look. Finally, Evan the 5th year broke. He launched forwards, shoving his mad face between Hermione's thighs. She moaned, barely keeping her sounds of pleasure in check. "You horny little bastard" she hissed, grinding her pelvis against his tongue. The other two now had their wands out. They were so turned on by the scene unfolding in front of them. The taller of the boys, whose name she didn't know had 6 inches to his name. At first she was disappointed, despite the pleasure that was already coming from Evan's handy work. At closer inspection she saw that he was wider than any wizard she had ever met. She shivered, realizing that after tonight she could no longer boast about her tight snatch.

Evan was massaging her clit with his tongue, sucking all the juice streaming from her beautiful pussy. He reached up and slid a finger inside her. She squirmed, grabbing the chairs arms to stop herself from bucking like the school broomsticks. He turned his finger to face the ceiling, finding her point of pure ecstasy. She screamed in full now, unable to control the waves of nirvana engulfing her. Sensing danger the shorter fourth year rushed over to the side of the armchair. He slammed his meat into her mouth, silencing her at once with his proud 8 inches. She sat shocked at his nerve, unsure whether so slap him or suck his throbbing cock. Deciding on the latter she allowed his junk to slide out of her salivating mouth. Releasing her white knuckled hands from the armchair she clutched the base of his length, massaging it slowly. She eased his swelling nob into her mouth, sucking all his pre cum away. Her restraint was testing, as Evan was still teasing her sweet spot with his middle finger. To the shorter boys surprise she allowed 7 or his enormous 8 inches to slide down her gullet. She tightened her throat, making it impossible for him to hold in his cum any longer. His legs bucked as he shot his first load down her throat. "It's so good" he growled, slapping her across the face as testosterone coursed through his body. Her mouth filled with his sweet tasting cum, causing her to choke. She coughed, and the cum erupted all over her firm tits. Her greased boobs were now covered in his spunk. Releasing his softening dick from her mouth she rubbed the cum all over her sweaty body. The tall boy swaggered over, a look of animalistic pleasure spread across his face. With a final rub Evan removed his finger from her swollen pussy.

She looked into the two boy's faces, a mixture of excitement and fear in her brown eyes. Evan grabbed her slippery hand and pulled her out of the chair, sitting down in her place. The tall boy shoved her down onto Evans lap. She knew what they wanted to do. Evan fumbled with his robes, pulling out his pulsating dick. He reached across to her firm ass, dragging it onto his lap. After a heart stopping moment he found what he was looking for. Her virgin ass hole. He groped around her tits, scooping up some of the exhausted 4th years cum. He lubed up her ass hole, took a deep breath, and slid inside her. He grunted, going deeper and deeper, until he was up to his balls in her butt hole. Hermione Granger began moving back and forth on his wand, letting slip the occasional "faster" or "don't stop". The 4th year, who had been standing motionless finally moved into action. He lowered himself to her pussy, easing himself into her widened cunt. "No, it's too much" protested Hermione. He looked at her long and hard. She stared yearningly at his wide meat. After what felt like an eternity, she nodded.

Two hours later dawn rose over the windowsills of Gryffindor tower. They all lay together on the carpet by the dying embers. Above them the first sounds of stirring came from the dormitories. With a smile at her partners Hermione stood up, slinking silently up the staircase to the girl's dormitory. She knew her partners wouldn't tell a soul about the previous night. Some memories are too perfect to impart to anyone. She yawned, realizing regretfully that she wouldn't get much sleep for the next 3 days. The door creaked as she crossed the threshold of her slumbering dormitory. She lay in her bed, thinking wistfully of that night. "The weekends not over yet" she laughed silently to herself. She had no possible way of knowing just how right she was.

Speckled sunlight lay carelessly across Harry Potters face. His features looked like chiselled wood in the half light. Harry was a good looking boy. He had shed his boyishly awkward figure in the summer, rather like his best friend Hermione. His face was approaching manhood, a smattering of stubble peppered his angular jaw. A particularly bright ray of sunshine forced his green, almond shaped eyes open. On any other Saturday he would have rolled over and returned to his covert fantasies of Ginny, but this was no ordinary weekend. He lifted his head off the gold and red pillow, glancing around the tower-room. Neville, a soft, round faced classmate of Harry's was watering his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. He sat fully dressed in muggle attire on his bed. Harry noticed dubiously that he donned far more fashionable clothing than normal. This was no doubt not an outfit picked out by his formidable grandmother. Dean Thomas and his best friend Seamus Finnegan had already headed off for breakfast. Despite their absence Harry couldn't help but notice a scent of pungent cologne in the air. He had only smelt it once before, on the night of the Yule Ball. Seamus had doused himself in the potion, hoping to woo his partner Lavender Brown. Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley was throwing items pell-mell out of his Hogwarts trunk. His bleary eyes were filled with dull panic as he tried to find a matching pair of socks. "Everything okay Ron" asked Harry concernedly. Ron shook his head, "the one day I can't find matching, the one day"! Harry chuckled as an image of him and Dumbledore defeating Voldemort in some tragically incredible duel unfolded before his eyes. One day they'd laugh at Ron's presumption that a missing sock meant the end of the world. "You mismatch socks every day Ron, and it's only the Founders Day long weekend, not the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron shook his head for the second time, this time in exasperation. Harry knew that this was one of those times that he had revealed his lack of common wizarding knowledge. "Harry, in the least crass way possible this weekend is probably the most freaky we'll ever be in our entire lives" he elaborated. "Every witch and wizard knows that every ten years, when it's Founders Day it's a magical time for all". Harry scoffed, pulling on his own shoes and socks. "You ready yet Ron?" He asked. Ron raised a hand in triumph, pulling out a second Chudley Cannons sock, "ready as I'll ever be" replied Ron.

They had only been at breakfast for ten minutes when Hermione shuffled bow legged into a seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up from his toast to see Hermione rubbing her buttocks in discomfort. "Rough night?" He asked, barely containing his laughter. She gave a roguish grin, glancing almost imperceptibly at three younger boys sitting down the table. "You didn't" said Harry dumb founded.

"I did" she confirmed with a un-Hermione ish giggle. Ron emerged from his porridge bowl with a sound like a plunger. Harry and Ron stared at her. "I thought you were just playing with them" coughed Ron. She shrugged and reached for the yogurt. At this point Lavender and Parvati appeared, giving Hermione an excuse to hide behind the Daily Prophet. "We didn't hear you come in Hermione" said Parvati breezily. She didn't reply, pretending to be deeply emerged in an ad for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry smiled at the two girls, who like Ron and Neville were more attentively dressed than usual. Ron was gaping at Lavenders breasts. To be fair they were putting undue strain on the buttons of her tight shirt. "We were thinking of starting an all-girls Quidditch team, for some casual stuff on the weekends and we wanted to know whether you and Ron would like to um, point us in the right direction." Harry considered this, but before he could utter a single word Ron had already gasped "yes". He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Lavenders bust. "We'll meet you with some interested girls at 10 in the change rooms" grinned Lavender, who didn't seem at all offended or even surprised at Ron's actions. They left, heads together, conversing rapidly. Harry and Ron rose from the table, leaving Hermione buried in the newspaper. Unlike Parvati and Lavender they walked in silence. Harry was starting to believe what Ron had said about this weekend.

As they still had an hour Ron decided to return a book to the library. Harry wandered a different route up to Gryffindor tower, thinking about Ginny. An elaborate plan involving a rowdy Quidditch match after party was unfolding in his head when he heard a strange squeaking coming from an empty classroom. He looked through a gap in the door, expecting to see Peeves or Mrs Norris. What he didn't expect to see was Ginny laying spreadeagled on the teacher's desk on the far end of the room. She was butt naked, and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her perfect figure. Her ass was as he had imagined, firm and round due to her Quidditch training, but not overly muscular. Her B cup tits jiggles as none other than Luna Lovegood crouched, eating her out. Harry paused, considering his options. He didn't want to risk being caught snooping, but nor did he want to leave this riveting scene. It was then that he remembered his invisibility cloak, the same cloak that Dumbledore had ordered him to have on him at all times. He pulled the light, silky cloth from his back pocket, wondering as he always did how it managed to fit in there so easily. Harry shrouded himself in the cloak and eased the door open. Ginny was wriggling as Luna ground her rough tongue tirelessly around her cunt. She was teasing Ginny, touching everywhere but her swollen clit. Luna traced a thin finger around and around the sensitive skin around Ginny's vagina, watching her pussy gleam with cum. She knew that Ginny wanted her inside her cunt so badly, but the waiting turned them both on so much. She held her left hand aloft, holding her middle three fingers together. With a final suck right above Ginny's clit she plunged all three into her pussy. "Please Luna, I need you so badly" she moaned sensuously. "You're so dirty, it turns me on so much", she groaned, "Dean can barely fit in two fingers". Luna smiled vaguely, working her fingers inside Ginny's warm vagina. It seemed that Dean was two gentle for Ginny, she seemed almost untouched to Harry. Luna forced her tongue in underneath her fingers. "I'll open you wide you cock craving whore" she snapped. She reached into her pants pocket and found her wand. She pointed it at Ginny with her free hand and flicked it in a circular motion. Ginny rolled onto her stomach, her firm tits were now pressed against the oak desk. Luna's fingers had remained inside her and now she rammed them all the way in, right up to her palm. She groped for a second and found the rough bit of skin muggles called a G Spot. She ground her fingers along it "Dean's black dick can't do this can it" she growled. Ginny, who was grasping the desk with all four limbs didn't reply. Luna teased her cunt with her thumb, displeased with Ginny's silence. "N-no" Ginny gasped, barely forming the two letter word. Luna confined to rub Ginny's G Spot, and began unbuttoning her own blouse by magic. A minute later she too was naked. In her own way she was very attractive too. Her dirty blonde hair draped down to an ass that was fuller then Harry had anticipated. Her tits came as the biggest surprise however. They were C cups by his estimation, and weren't saggy at all. Ginny, was approaching orgasm. Luna felt her muscles tighten as the first wave of pleasure crashed over Ginny. Before the second wave started Luna had rolled her back over again and leapt like a wild cat on top of her. Ginny barely registered anything, the orgasm was so intense it almost rendered her unconscious. Luna positioned her face above Ginny's cunt, letting her own fall into Ginny's panting mouth. She began grinding her open mouth, grabbing both of Ginny's ass cheeks and using them to hold herself in place over Ginny's pussy. She sucked, nibbled, tongued and blew, feeling pleasure emerge from behind her. Together they ate each other out for almost twenty minutes. Harry stood transfixed, watching his best friends sister cause his own close friend to moan and squeal. When they both felt close to finishing they broke apart. They sat, legs dangling over the table and began fingering themselves. Ginny had a concentrated look on her beautiful face. Even Luna looked less dreamy than usual. Almost simultaneously looks of ecstasy crossed both their faces. With a final rub they released their throbbing pussies, and water squirted from their gaping holes. Luna screamed, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth, projecting a thin line of water to the far table. Ginny grasped the back of the table and released a jet of water that engulfed the front two rows. They both rolled into each other's arms, still bucking like wild hippogriffs.

Harry checked his watch, realizing with panic he had 10 minutes to get to the Quidditch pitch. He slid out the door, let the cloak fall off and walked back down the corridor. He was more shocked and turned on then he had ever felt before. Ron was right and Harry was wrong, this would be the biggest day of his life.

Harry wasn't sure what was stranger; that Ginny played Quidditch for both teams or that Luna was a dominatrix. He couldn't help but wonder how it had come to be. Had it started after a DA meeting? Had he had a hand in the coming together of Hogwarts most unlikely match? In the entrance hall Harry bumped into the still limping Hermione. He almost didn't see her, he was so caught up in his own thoughts. "Hermione" Harry asked, unsure how to pose the question he wanted to ask. "Hmm" she replied, still looking concernedly at her buttocks. "What do you know about this Founders Day weekend?" He asked. She paused for a second, looking as she always did before answering a question for a teacher. "Founders Day is the time of year that the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor supposedly lay the first stone of Hogwarts castle" she began. "We celebrate a long weekend because the exact date is imprecise, and the school chooses to honour the celebration every 10 years". She was just launching into what felt like a long winded explanation, no doubt involving many names and dates when Harry cut across her. "I meant from a more, student point of view Hermione". She paused again. Harry knew that she had sensed exactly what he meant by, 'a more student point of view'. "Founders Day" she began again, "is at an ideal time for a long weekend. Not close enough to exams to study, too far away from the holidays to waste. For the last few generations this weekend has been known to attract promiscuity from older students. Hence last night" she concluded. Harry now understood why Ron was so uncharacteristically confident. Obviously his older brothers had told tales of today. He'd probably been looking forward to it since first year. Harry checked his watch, he had two minute left. "You'd better run Harry" said Hermione sagely. He gave a wave of thanks and bolted out of the wooden front doors. He arrived outside the change rooms right on 10. Harry took a deep breath, brushed his messy hair from his forehead and entered.


End file.
